Dreamer
by Signora Ted
Summary: Jessica woke up in Banora at the age of thirteen, clueless as to how she got there. Now, ten years later, she's a Turk living in Midgar. With a love life that get's more and more complicated as the days drag on and a past that seems to constantly creep back up on her, she has to struggle to stay sane. Re-Written 'I Honestly Love You'. Genesis/OC. Warning for language.


_**Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer.  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna.  
-Feeling This, Blink 182**_

Twelve years ago, I woke up in Banora.  
Don't ask me how or why, because that's a question I've been asking for a very long time. But how I ended up with my red haired little girl, is a story I'd be willing to explain. I tell it to her every night, hoping that one day she'll believe all the wild things I did in my hey- days as a reckless Turk. And maybe one day, she'd believe me when I tell her that her father _wasn't _a psychopath. Because let's all face it; hearing everyone else telling you about how horrible your father was is going to influence your opinion on him more than one single person.

So this story will be me, revisiting the days when Shinra wasn't so bad. No, never mind; it was always bad but back when everything hadn't gone to shit and when SOLDIER was still in operation. Yes, they were the days. The days when everything was great and I _wasn't _being accused of being in league with rogue SOLDIER operatives.

So here it goes, I suppose.

I should probably start from the beginning of when things got strange. That would probably have been when I was thirteen years old, almost fourteen. I was on my first date with a boy I had really fancied. We were just going to the cinema to see a film; being innocent as you could be on your first ever date. I was giddy, completely off my head on excitement and nerves. I don't think I had ever had so many conflicting emotions. Just before the film started, I told him I was going to the bathroom. That was when it happened. I walked through the bathroom doors of the Cineplex and I blacked out. It was like in one of those bad films where they have a low budget and therefore have awful effects.

When I woke up, I was in a bush in Banora. I can't even imagine what was happening back home. The panic and sadness of losing your thirteen year old daughter is something I never want to have to experience. This is probably why I didn't dwell on it too long. If I had thought about what was going on back home, how my parents and siblings were coping, I would never have moved on and my life would have been nothing. So I moved on.

On ten years later, and I had become a Turk. Strange as it sounds, I loved working for Shinra. It was probably the highlight of my life so far. Yea, particular things bugged me; namely Reno. But I loved Reno in my own little way. So when I found myself sitting at my desk, spending a few rare moments to think about my old home, and I got pelted by a large rolled up sheet of paper in the shape of a ball, I shot a slightly pissed off glare at my red headed co-worker and topped it off with a small smirk.

Grabbing a hard back notebook off my desk, I flung it across the room at Reno and it smacked off the side of his head, bouncing off his own desk as it fell with a thunk.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, picking up a stapler with his right hand just as Tseng entered the room.

"Reno," he scolded in his regular monotone voice. "Put down the stapler. Get your papers done. Jessica, there's someone in the hallway asking for you."

I raised a dark eyebrow as I watched him make his way over to see what Reno was actually doing on his paper, a small smile tugging at his lips. Now suspicious as to who was asking for me, I got up from my swivel chair and put on my suit jacket, before leaving the room and looking down the hallway. My face lit up as a certain 1st Class SOLDIER moved from his leaning position on the wall and opened up his arms for me.

Letting out an undignified squeak I bounded over to him and flung my arms around his neck, taking in his manly smell; which was unmistakably masked by his strong cologne.

"I assume you're pleased to see me then," he said chuckling.

"I missed you," I mumbled in reply, my voice muffled by the fact that my face was nestled in the crook of his neck.

Pulling me into a corner and cupping my face in his hardened hands, he pressed his lips to mine lightly, smiling as he pulled away.

"I missed you too, Jessie."

* * *

**_A/N: So, this is the beginning of the re-write of 'I Honestly Love You'. Obviously it's under a different title. I know the first chapter didn't have much of a difference but I assure you that it will be much different and hopefully better than the old one. Also, I have some chapters written from when I was writing the old one that I never put up and they're simply TOO hilarious to get rid of and they're not that bad either, so they'll be making an appearance later on. I would just like to let you know that this might not be priority as I have another story or two that are at the top of my list at the moment._**

**_One more thing before I go, I have a sequel that I've had planned for ages. Now, it doesn't involve Genesis but it involves Tifa, Cloud, the whole Avalance group, "little red headed girl" and maybe minor bits of Jessica. But you know, gotta get this done first.  
_**

**_Review please and hopefully this one will be a hella lot better :)  
_**

**_Lots of love,  
-Ted  
_**


End file.
